Waiting
by acciosibuna
Summary: What if it wasn't Harriet who was trapped in the gatehouse? What if it was someone else? What if it was an old friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first story so wish me luck! Reviews are appreciated.**

**I think we all knew it was going to be Harriet behind the door in the gatehouse, but in this is my story. Here is my take on what might have happened if it was really Nina trapped in the gatehouse.**

** Sadly, I do not own House of Anubis. **

Wait.

That was all there was left to do. Nina had tried everything to escape her cell-like room but nothing had worked so far. She was left to desperately cry out for help at random intervals, hoping someone would hear her and rescue her from her endless entrapment. She knew her friends couldn't be far away. All Nina wanted was to see them again, to see _him_ again. But the only face she had seen in what felt like a lifetime was that of the blonde woman with cold eyes, her captor. Nina had spent long days in her cell, wondering why her captor wanted her, and was keeping her but not doing anything with her. And there was only solution she could possibly think of after mulling it over for hours when she had nothing better to do: she wanted Nina because she was the chosen one.

Nina had come to resent that title, for it had brought so many terrible things into her life. Even worse, she had put her friends in danger. Maybe it was best that she was separated from them so that she could not bring any harm to them.

But Nina missed them so much, and everything about them. She missed Mara and her friendly nature, always willing to help Nina out with homework. She missed Joy, whom Nina had learned after becoming friends with her that she was fantastically funny and snarky. She missed Jerome, who could frustrate Nina one minute and have her laughing hysterically the next. She missed Alfie, whom she always admired for his sense of humor and his dedication to Sibuna. She missed Eddie, her Osirion, and their friendly chats about missing life in America. She missed Patricia, who could always make Nina smile and had become one of her closest friends. She missed Amber, and her giggling, her lectures on how Nina should wear her hair, her dazzling smile, and most of all her dedication to her role as Nina's best friend.

But most of all, she missed Fabian. Nina couldn't pinpoint a specific thing she missed about him. She simply missed everything. She missed his comforting words, his gentle eyes, his warm smile, the feel of his lips on hers…

But Nina didn't like to think of him. It was too painful to know he was so close, but she may never see him again. She knew they were all close because she knew she was being held somewhere on school grounds. She had even thought she heard Patricia speaking in the building once, and she had tried to make noise until her blonde captor had come and threatened her to be quiet. Nina hoped that maybe her friends would stumble upon her, which was one reason she never gave up screaming for help very now and then.

It was nighttime. Nina knew because it was darker and quitter than usual in her tiny room with no windows. Nina liked to make the most noise at night just to annoy her captor. So, like many nights before, Nina sat there, crying and screaming for help. After a while, she heard approaching footsteps, and she called for help louder, relishing in the fact that she had aggravated her captor so much that she had gotten up to shut Nina up. This didn't happen often. Nina knew there would be consequences for her, but she didn't stop. Nina was strong-willed and stubborn. Perhaps these were traits of the Chosen One.

The footsteps neared the door, and she heard someone fumbling with the key in the lock. Nina thought it was strange that her captor had not spoken yet. Usually she would yell at Nina through the door, and then if she didn't behave, come in and force Nina to be quiet. Despite this, Nina kept crying and pleading.

The lock clicked, and the door swung open.

Nina lifted her face from her hands to look at the figure in the doorway. But there was no figure. There were _figures_. Nina stared in absolute shock at the frozen people in the door. Nina's eyes scanned over the confused face of a girl with dark skin she didn't know, the utterly dumbfounded faces of her friends, Alfie, Patricia, and Eddie, and finally her eyes moved to Fabian's face, and she stared. He stared back, an emotion she could not pinpoint gleaming in his eyes.

Nobody moved for a while. Then, clearing her throat, the girl Nina didn't know stepped forward.

"Um, hi! Who are you? Are you alright? We could…" She started, but Patricia interrupted her.

"We know exactly who that is, KT," said Patricia shakily. It was obvious she couldn't believe it.

"_Nina_," Fabian said slowly, and Nina stared at him. His lips curved into a smile, and they both moved forward at the same time, embracing each other. Fabian clutched Nina harder than Nina could ever remember, and she held him back. She was afraid that if she let go, he would disappear.

She felt other arms go around her. Nina was overjoyed at being reunited with her friends again, and savored the glorious moments she spent in the midst of the group hug. Finally, everyone retreated, but Fabian still kept his arms around her.

"KT," said Eddie, addressing the dark-skinned girl, "This is Nina."

"Hi," said Nina, speaking for the first time in a slightly hoarse voice from all her yelling.

"Nina. As in, the Nina who Fabian started a brawl with Eddie over?" KT asked, giggling.

Confused, Nina looked to Fabian for help, but he was looking at the girl called KT, nodding and smiling slightly.

"Well nice to meet you Nina. I'm KT," said the girl, who Nina noticed was American.

"Nice to meet you too," said Nina, giving her a small smile. There was an awkward silence, then Fabian addressed Nina.

"I don't understand… how on earth did you…" He started, but Eddie interrupted him.

"Don't you think we should get Nina out of here before we start questioning her?" he said, glancing nervously behind him. They obviously knew the danger of the woman who lived in the house.

"Of course, yes," said Fabian more to himself than anyone else. The group crept out of the room and into the hallway. Fabian held Nina's hand tightly, and she was immensely relieved he was there to guide her. Halfway through the main room, there was a banging noise from a distant room. At the sudden sound, Nina had squeezed Fabian's hand tightly and Patricia had grabbed Eddie's hand. She blushed and let go, but Eddie reached for her hand again and whispered something Nina couldn't hear, but it made Patricia smile.

The noise didn't come again, so they continued walking until they were outside. Although it was chilly and cloudy out, Nina greeted the outside very excitedly. She had not been outside in ages, and the fresh wind felt amazing on her face.

They walked quickly across the school grounds, their hair blowing in the wind. Soon, Anubis House came into view. Nina grinned, and Fabian squeezed her hand. She was going back at last.

They trudged up to the door, but Alfie stopped everyone before they walked in.

"Wait. I think it's best if we don't let Victor know Nina's here for now. I'll go in and see if he's on the prowl, and I'll text you when the coast is clear, okay?" Alfie said.

"Good thinking," said Eddie, whipping out his cell phone. Alfie smiled at Nina, and went inside.

It only took a few minutes for Alfie to give Eddie the signal. Victor was not around, and Nina didn't care where he was. She chuckled at the irony to herself. Last term if Victor were nowhere to be found, she would have investigated why, or used the opportunity for Sibuna work. However, now she just desperately wanted to get inside.

The group ran down the hall to Eddie and Fabian's room, and they all collapsed on a bed. Fabian still had his hand intertwined with Nina's.

There was a moment after everyone caught their breath that ever set of eyes seemed to move to Nina as she sat there awkwardly, clinging to Fabian.

"So," said Patricia, breaking the silence, "What on _earth_ happened to you, Nina?"

Nina was about to respond, but Fabian spoke up instead.

"You don't have to say anything right now, Nina. You're probably exhausted. Why don't you get some rest first?" He said kindly.

"Thanks Fabian," said Nina, "But basically all I've done over the past few weeks is rest. To tell you the truth, I'm sick of it. I'd much rather talk to you guys."

So with everyone set of eyes watching Nina eagerly, and Fabian's hand clutching hers tightly, Nina began her story.

**That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it :)**

**I may write more parts, depending on how many people actually read this.**

**That being said, reviews are appreciated! Don't be afraid to criticize me, it will only help me get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm not dead! I know I started this story ages ago and haven't updated until now, but I've decided to continue it. It will most likely center around what would happen if Nina was in Season 3. And be warned: there will be a serious amount of Fabina :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. I only dream about it.**

* * *

"I'm not sure where to start exactly," began Nina sheepishly. Fabian squeezed her hand and gave her a warm smile.

"Why don't you tell us how you ended up with Miss Denby?" suggested Fabian, his voice turning slightly cruel as he said the name of Nina's captor.

"Miss Denby? Is that her name? How do you know her?" Nina asked them.

"She's our business studies and history teacher," said KT.

"She's a teacher? Said Nina with wide eyes, then she smiled grimly, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Yeah, I'd say we've definitely had a fair share of evil teachers here," Patricia said, smirking, and the original Sibuna members laughed, looking back fondly upon their previous adventures now that they were over.

"So Nina," Said Eddie finally with the laughter subsiding, "How exactly did you come to be in the gatehouse?"

Nina took a deep breath.

"Well, I flew to Britain a couple days before the term started. I was going to surprise Fabian," began Nina, smiling at him, "I got off the plane, and looked around for the driver holding up my name, and I saw a blonde woman holding it,"

"Miss Denby, I'm guessing," Said Eddie grimly, and Nina nodded.

"I got in the car with her, and everything seemed normal. She asked me where I was headed, and I told her all about Anubis. I gave her the address to Fabian's house, and I thought she was driving there, but it turns out I was wrong," said Nina looking down uncomfortably, "I'm not that great with directions, but eventually I realized we weren't going in the right direction. When I told her, she just said we needed to stop and get gas. I was so stupid. I didn't even think to look at the gas tank meter. I bet it was full," Nina said, shaking her head.

"Hey," said Fabian, squeezing her hand once more and looking her in the eyes, "This is absolutely not your fault, Nina. Denby is an evil and conniving witch. Anybody would have been fooled by her."

Fabian gave Nina an encouraging smile, and Nina couldn't help but smile back. She had forgotten how he could make her stomach leap with a simple touch or word, and she was overwhelmed as the amazing feeling of being close to him swept over her again. Her eyes fell on his lips, and it was all she could do to refrain herself from leaning over and kissing him and never letting him go. She shook her head a little to clear her mind, and reluctantly continued.

"Soon enough, I realized we were driving towards the school. I asked her about it, but she didn't answer. That's when I began to get a little suspicious, so I asked her to let me out of the car. She refused. After a little while, she stopped at the gatehouse and brought me inside. And that's where I've been all along." Nina finished, shrugging it off as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

Suddenly, an aching pain shot through Eddie's head, and he toppled over, holding his head. Images came went shooting through his mind at lightning speed. He saw Nina being dragged up some stairs by Miss Denby, as she fought hard to get loose. He heard shrieking as Denby pushed her in to a room, and slammed the door shut. He also heard a low and foreboding chuckle as Nina continued to yell. These images took Eddie by complete surprise. The thing was, Eddie swore he had seen all of this before.

"Eddie, are you alright?" Patricia asked, kneeling down beside him, "Have you had another vision?"

Eddie shook his head because it hadn't felt like a normal vision. The scenes seemed to have been pulled from the depths of his brain and brought into the clear. Suddenly, Eddie remembered.

"I saw you Nina! A week before school started, I had a dream about that! I had a dream and I saw you getting dragged into the gatehouse." Eddie exclaimed breathlessly. Everybody looked at him curiously.

'I'll bet it was your Osirian instinct kicking in to protect the Chosen One," said Fabian knowingly, "But why was it only a dream? Wasn't it stronger when she was about to put on the mask?"

"Oh, it was definitely stronger then. Eddie went mental. It was quite frightening, actually," Patricia piped up.

"Maybe Eddie's instincts are stronger when he's closer to Nina. Last year, she was just across campus, but this time, she was across the Atlantic Ocean," Alfie suggested.

Fabian jumped up from the bed, releasing Nina's hand to Nina's slight disappointment.

"Alfie, you're a genius! It was written in the letter from Nina that the Chosen One and Osirian have to be kept apart! If Denby wrote it, she would want us to believe that was true so she could avoid Eddie ruining her plans!" Fabian said quickly.

"That makes a lot of sense," said Eddie, rubbing his still aching head, "But then why didn't I have some kind of urge to go rescue Nina if she was only in the gatehouse this whole time?"

"Probably because I wasn't in any immediate danger this whole time. Sure, she was mean to me, but she didn't try and harm me or anything," said Nina.

"That's probably true," said Fabian, sitting down next to her again, and smiling at her, just like the rest of her friends.

Suddenly, an overwhelming sense of joy swept over Nina. She hadn't had this feeling in so long. She couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, but it always bubbled up inside her when Sibuna was trying to figure out a riddle or clue. They all worked as a team and their different personalities meshed perfectly so that together, they were a brilliant mind that could solve anything. After several long months of having this feeling washed away from her memories, it came back in full force. Nina was finally back where she belonged. She was home.

"What are you smiling at?" Fabian asked her curiously.

"I just…" Nina began, unsure of how to put what she was feeling into words, "I'm just really glad to be back with you guys."

Everyone around her grinned, and Alfie pretended to wipe tears away, making the others laugh. Nina couldn't think of anything that could make this moment any better.

"Oh Nina, I almost forgot!" Eddie said, reaching into his pocket, "I have this."

Nina was proved wrong. Eddie held the Eye of Horus dangling from a chain. It was Nina's locket.

"My locket!" Nina exclaimed and took it from him eagerly, slipping it over her head. She was finally wearing it again, and it felt amazing. She had thought she lost it forever when Denby had come in and yanked it from around her neck, but here it was, safe and sound back with its rightful owner.

"Eddie, how did you get this?" Nina asked.

"You sent it to me in the mail. But I'm guessing that wasn't really you," Eddie said sheepishly. Nina shook her head in confirmation.

"No, Denby took it from me. I wonder why she gave it to you instead of keeping it though." Nina said, and Fabian gave an answer almost immediately.

"If the locket is kept apart from the Paragon or Osirian for too long, it begins to lose its power. Denby couldn't leave it with you, Nina, because you may have been able to use it to escape. So she sent it to Eddie instead. I'm guessing that whatever Denby is planning, she needs the locket at its full power." Fabian said quickly. Everyone gaped at him.

"How did you know that?" Asked a bewildered KT.

"I did a lot of research on all things to do with the Chosen One when Nina didn't come back," Said Fabian, his ears turning red.

"What exactly happened when I didn't return?" Nina asked curiously.

"You should have seen Fabian. He was a complete mess. He even had a bit of a temper issue," Patricia said smirking.

"Yeah, he almost murdered Eddie," added KT.

Nina smiled timidly, meeting Fabian's eyes.

"Did you really?" she asked.

"Kind of. But it was for you, so it was worth it," he said.

They both blushed profusely as they leaned closer to each other. All of a sudden, Nina forgot everyone else. She and Fabian were the only two in the room. Actually, as they stared into each other's eyes, they were the only two in the world.

"Earth to Fabian and Nina. We're still here," said an amused Patricia.

Nina and Fabian were jolted by Patricia's voice and banged their heads. This caused them to laugh and blush even more, and the others to roll their eyes.

"Hey, Romeo and Juliet," said Alfie, and Nina popped up suddenly, remembering those same words coming from another one of her best friend's lips. She couldn't believe she had not asked about her mysterious absence earlier.

"Where's Amber?" Nina questioned.

* * *

**And there you have it! Now I think you know what I'm going to ask, but I'll say it anyway! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
